The Golden Radiance (Old)
by Kaiser the Universe
Summary: Just an idea that popped into my head suddenly and decided to type it out. My personal headcanon about what the origins of a power that is rarely talked about. Third Person P.O.V. and told from the aforementioned power's perspective.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Digimon, I only own this idea.**

* * *

He remembered happier times.

Times where Digimon could do anything.

Times where Digimon could handle their own problems without the help of Chosen Children.

Times before the Chosen Children were even needed.

However, he hated to remember those.

Why?

Simple.

It was because of his sister, Homeostasis.

When their creator, ENIAC, created them, they were entrusted in being great beings.

He was the Golden Radiance, embodiment of wishes.

Homeostasis believed that humans, while he believed that things could be handled without their help.

It was not because he did not trust non-Digimon.

It was because he did not trust his sister to leave the children unscarred.

She grafted the Crests and DigiMentals from data of specific Digimon: Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Purity, Sincerity, Light, Hope, and Kindness.

He grafted his own Crests and DigiMentals from scratch: Power, Strength, Reliability, Humility, Darkness, Destiny, and Miracles.

That was when an invader from beyond the Firewall appeared.

They called themselves Apoclymon, an embodiment of all Digimon who failed to achieve Evolution.

Apoclymon created four avatars known as the Dark Masters: Piemon, MetalSeadramon, Pinociomon, and Mugendramon.

Homeostasis called forth five children, which disgusted the Golden Radiance when he saw what she did to them after many of their valiant battles.

She created the Four Harmonious Beasts of Legend and had them use their comrade, a Megadramon, as a sacrifice to defeat the four avatars.

The attack did not destroy them, it merely weakened them and forced them into hiding for many centuries.

Oh, how desperately he tried to revive the Tapirmon so that the young human girl could have solace after losing her partner before her eyes, but Homeostasis' plan made that impossible.

So, in an act of hoping that neither he nor his sister would need to interfere with the lives of innocent humans ever again, he took the Crests of Virtue and the DigiMentals and traveled to the center of the Digital World.

Once reaching the Dark Area, he created a seed of Light and Darkness, planting it into the core of their world and watching as it grew into a mighty tree that ENIAC has dubbed Yggdrasil.

Homeostasis was outraged at this!

She stated that her plan will always work and the Golden Radiance knew that she was right, but wrong at the same time.

With help of both ENIAC and Yggdrasil, both siblings were sealed.

Homeostasis used her limited freedom to create her Guardian Agents, all of whom she used to find the Crests in hopes that she will regain her freedom.

The Golden Radiance was sealed within a human and reincarnated into a new host who embodied all of the Virtues.

When he awakened in his new host, he was glad that this new host was the incarnation of the Virtues.

Earthen tan skin that matched with chocolate eyes with an almond shape, spiky hair that seemed like a mixture of both fiery crimson and violet nightshade, and an innocent soul that was matched by an equally innocent mind.

His host was perfection incarnate and that didn't stop the boy from growing!

However, it was the other Chosen Children that his sister had made champions that disgusted him for the most part.

The Chosen of Light, Yagami Hikari, was a porcelain princess doll that strung his host's heart along before breaking it every time.

The Chosen of Hope, Takaishi Takeru, lost all traces of hope after his first adventure and constantly being babied by his mother and brother, even going as far as to upstart his host when he couldn't handle the pressure of being a leader.

The Golden Radiance has already named the two "Little bastard" and "Bitch Princess" for obvious reasons.

The other older Chosen had lost connections to their Virtues because of their own life.

Then there were the inheritors of the older Virtues.

Inoue Miyako, the inheritor of Love and Purity, shows no signs because of her superiority complex and obnoxious fangirling nature.

Hida Ioir, the inheritor of Knowledge and Sincerity, does not deserve either of these simply because he is not knowledgeable to understand how narrowminded he is, or sincere about his Black and White world view.

However, there were two that the Golden Radiance had grown attached to.

A shy girl, Mochizuki Meiko, who was so kind and innocent that he believed that she would be the very definition of Love and Purity.

And the Chosen of Kindness, Ichijouji Ken, who suffered because of Homeostasis' foolish and arrogant desires when he became the Digimon Kaiser and sealed away those four idiotic "Guardian Sovereigns".

He uses the title loosely.

And now his host, Motomiya Daisuke, the inheritor of Courage and Friendship and the Chosen of Miracles.

By ENIAC, how he loved this host!

Despite his dysfunctional family, he shows genuine care for his family and they return that.

He knew this when he offered kindness to the ex-Kaiser and became the bigger man, unlike the others of his group.

He unlocked the power of Jogress Evolution, which he thought was lost when he was sealed within the Human World.

He defeated the abomination known as Kimeramon, which the Golden Radiance would later become a creature within an alternate world due to the Firewall, and unlocked his power.

He even defeated the foolish vampire, BelialVamdemon, after it was revived!

He befriended and helped the Chosen of Destiny, Wallace, when he was afraid of losing his second partner, Kokomon, to a virus.

The Golden Radiance knew everything when he suffered from Alphamon's attack upon Yggdrasil's orders.

While saddened because of Yggdrasil's blatant betrayal, at least the World Guardian showed his foolish sister and her agents why she was no longer needed and that she only destroyed lives.

Despite all of these, there was one thing that the Golden Radiance knew:

So long as he existed, Miracles will happen and wishes will come true.

* * *

Staring at a blank egg, a golden hand gently lifted it up as it became orange and white with black accents, a smile forming on the hand's owner as the egg glowed and transferred into a screen that showed a young woman with long black hair, brilliant pink eyes, and red rimmed glasses.

"No matter the world, the timeline, or the universe, I will always be by the side of Miracles and act like a guiding spirit," The owner spoke as a doorway opened, revealing several portals.

A long figure walked through as the doorway closed with several screens going black, save for a screen that showed the Crest of Miracles.


End file.
